evil hae
by Puteri-kyuke
Summary: story yang reated M. silahkan dibaca... hae yang tidak menyukai kedekatan kyuhyun dengan siwon merencanakan sesuatu untuk kyuhyun. apa kah itu? NC gak hot


Evil hae

Disclaimer:

Pokoknya wonkyu milikku, TITIK! #plakk

Pairing:

HaeKyu slight wonkyu

Cast:

Member suju.

Summary:

Hae yang cemburu akan kedekatan kyuhyun dan siwon pun merencanakan sebuah rencana untuk kyuhyun. Apa itu? Silahkan baca.

Warning:

M-preg, pairing seenak jidat author, typo(s), NC gagal.

Reated:

M

Author:

puteri-wonkyu

#happy reading#

Donghae POV

"KYAAA! WONKYU." Teriakan WKS yang sangat histeris itu. Kapan mereka mau menyebutkan HaeKyu? Hah… aku sangat tidak suka melihat siwon yang berdekatan dengan evil kyu. wae? tentu saja karna aku menyukai nya. walaupun mulut nya pedas tapi dia itu sangat manis.

kami super junior sekarang berada di ruang ganti dan bersiap-siap pulang ke dorm. "baiklah, ayo anak-anak. kita pulang ke dorm." kata leeteuk hyung.

#di dorm#

"hoammm... aku capek." kata siwon dan menguap. dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kyuhyun. aku yang tidak suka melihat adegan itu pun berdecak. "waeyo hae?" tanya hyukkie lalu aku pun melirik pairing wonkyu. dapat ku dengar cekikikan dari hyukkie saat "kau cemburu eoh?" tanya hyukkie. "hmm" guman ku. hanya eunhyuk lah yang tau bahwa aku menyukai kyuhyun.

#kamar haehyuk#

"ya sudah, nyatakan saja cintanya besok. lagi pula besok kan kau dan kyuhyun hanya berdua di dorm." kata eunhyuk. aku pun memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan cinta pada kyuhyun, dan ntah mengapa yang muncul hanya lah sebuah cuplikan saat ke dua pasang kekasih melakukan 'itu' dan pada akhirnya sang namja menyatakan cinta nya di saat mereka selesai melakukan 'itu'. "hei, berpikir yadong ne?" tanya eunhyuk, sepertinya tanpa ku sadari tadi aku mengukir sebuah senyuman mesum. "aku sudah tau bagaimana cara nya untuk menyatakan cinta pada kyuhyun" jawabku atau lebih tepatnya berguman. "hae, jika kau ingin melakukan 'itu' lebih baik kasih kyuhyun sedikit obat tidur agar dia tidak melawan saat kau melakukannya" ujar eunhyuk. "ne, betul juga." jawabku dan tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan nya pada kyuhyun.

#Besok nya#

"kyu hae, kau jaga rumah. aku dan member lain ada jadwal dan akan pulang malam." kata teukkie hyung "ne" jawab ku serempak dengan kyuhyun. member lain pun sudah pergi. aku melihat kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp. aku ke dapur dan membuat minuman dingin. ku buat kan dua, satu nya ku kasih setengah obat tidur. ku bawa dua minuman tadi ke ruang tv "kyu kau mau?" tanya ku pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "gomawo hae hyung" kata nya. dia pun meneguk minuman itu hingga habis. "kyu, tadi malam kau begadang bermain game ne? kau seperti orang mengantuk" kata ku. kyuhyun yang tadi sedang bermain pun berhenti. yes, pasti obat nya sudah bekerja. "ne, sepertinya" kata kyuhyun. kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar nya. aku juga berdiri dan berdekat ke arah nya. aku tersenyum mesum. kyuhyun terlihat bergidik saat melihat senyumanku. "k-kau mau apa hyung?" tanya nya saat aku menghimpit kyuhyun antara dinding dan tubuh ku. tanpa basa basi segera kucium kyuhyun. dia meronta-ronta, tetapi untungnya dia sedang setengah mengantuk juga sekarang. "mmmphhh... hyumppp!" kata kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman kami. sepertinya dia membutuhkan oksigen. "hosh..hosh...apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyanya dan menatap ku sayu. ku gedong kyuhyun ala bridal style dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku. "hari ini kita akan bermain chagi~" ucap ku.

donghae POV end

author POV

donghae dan kyuhyun telah berada di kamar haehyuk sekarang. hae langsung melemparkan kyu ke atas ranjang dan kembali mencium kyuhyun. "mmmphh...mphhh" desah kyuhyun saat donghae menyapu permukaan langit-langit kyuhyun dan menghisap lidah kyuhyun. hae melepas ciumannya dan menatap kyuhyun yang sedang berada di bawahnya. "kau menikmatinya kyu? ingin yang lebih?" hae mengerlig nakal pada kyuhyun. hae beralih ke leher jenjang kyuhyun "ah... hyung,.. ah... hae..." desah kyuhyun saat donghae menghisap leher kyuhyun "cu-cukup hyu-hyung." kata kyuhyun atau lebih tepatny mendesah. hae yang mendengar itu semakin terbakar nafsu "kau(jilat)...sangat, slurppp(hisap)...manis..kyu(gigit)" hae sekarang telah membuka satu per satu kancing kyuhyun sehingga membuat kyuhyun telanjang dada. hae melihat kyuhyun dan memainkan dua tonjolan yang berada di dadanya sehingga membuat kyuhyun kembali mendesah.

kyuhyun yang sadar akan kesalahannya menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk menahan desahan "ditahan eoh desahan mu itu? baiklah, kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menahannnya nanti" kata donghae dan segera menghisap, menggigit, menjilat puting kyuhyun layaknya bayi yang meminta asi "hmmpp...slurppp...masih..slurpp..dapat kau...slurpp...tahan kyu?" tanya donghae, kyuhyun yang sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi mendesah eksotis dan melesakkan kepalanya untuk menahan nikmat. "ah..hae...hyung...berhenti" kata kyuhyun. hae yang mendengar itu pun semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan seperti ini. hae membuka celana kyuhyun sehingga kyu sudah telanjang total sekarang.

hae berdiri dan segera mengambil hp nya dan merekam kyuhyun yang sedang diatas kasur sekarang. "ayo kita lanjut kan kyu." hae kembali ke ranjang setelah ia sudah membuka seluruh pakaian nya sehingga membuat ia sama naked nya dengan kyuhyun dan meremas-remas bokong kyuhyun dengan kasar. kyuhyun yang mendesah ntah itu sakit atau nikmat membuat hae semakin terbakar nafsu. di lirik nya punya kyuhyun yang sudah menegang. "uhhh...ahhhh...ge-geli hyung" desah kyuhyun saat hae menjilat kejantanannya. tanpa pikir panjang hae segera memasukka punya kyuhyun ke mulutnya. di hisap kejantanan kyuhyun secara brutal "ahhhh..oh...hae hyung...ah...aku..ma-AKHKK!" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata kyuhyun sudah keluar di mulut donghae dan menelannya tanpa ragu. "sekarang aku ya kyu" kata donghae.. "ta-tapi hyung. ti-tidak muat" kata kyuhyun. kejantanan kyuhyun yang besar nya 2 x lipat tidak akan muat di mulut kyuhyun "coba dulu kyu" dan donghae langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut kyuhyun. "mmmphhh...mmmphhh.." desah kyuhyun tertahan saat donghae memilin putingnya. "jilat...hisap kyu" kata donghae. kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti dari awal hanya mengikuti saja yang di suruh dengan donghae.

"ohh... ..."kata donghae. hae yang sudah tidak dapat menahan mendorong punya nya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam rongga mulut nya. tentu saja kyuhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu tersedak. "come on kyu. lakukan lagi" kata donghae. kyuhyun pun mengikuti, di jilat dan dihisap kuat-kuat kejantanannya donghae. saat donghae mau keluar, segera ia lepaskan penis nya dari mulut kyuhyun. "yah, hyung. kenapa di lepas?" protes kyuhyun. "tenang saja chagi. sekarang kau kulum tiga jari ku ini" ucap hae dan menyodongkan tiga jari nya. kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti. "sudah cukup. sekarang kau harus bersiap." kata hae. "si-siap ap-AKHKKK!" Teriak kyuhyun saat hae melesakkan tiga jari nya secara paksa. "hiks..hiks...sa-sakit" isak kyuhyun. "nanti juga berubah jadi nikmat kok chagi~" ucap hae seduktif. "ahhh...ohh...ahhh..." desah kyuhyun saat ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan tiga tangan hae di tubuhnya. hae yang benar-benar tidak dapat menahan nafsunya melepaskan tiga jari nya yang tadi dan menaruh ke dua kaki kyuhyun di bahu nya.

JLEB

"AKHHHH! ah..sakit!" teriak kyuhyun saat punya donghae yang sangat besar itu masuk secara paksa di dalam lobang kyuhyun yang sempit

author POV end

donghae POV

enak sekali... lobang kyuhyun memijit-mijit penis ku.. oh... ku lesakkan kepala ku kekiri kekanan untuk menahan nikmat ini, "boleh aku bergerak kyu?" tanya ku pada kyuhyun, dia hanya mengangguk pasrah. ku genjot kuat-kuat punya ku ke lubang nya. "AKHH!" teriak kyuhyun saat aku mendapatkan prostatnya. "ah..kau..sempit..kyu..." erang ku. "ohhh..ahhh...fas-faster hyung..ahh...hae.." racau kyuhyun dan melesakkan kepala nya... ku tarik punya ku sehingga hanya tinggal ujung penis ku di lubangnya. dan sekali hentak penis ku masuk lagi kedalamnya. "ahhh...kyu...sarang-saranghae..." erang ku. dia membulatkan matanya. "na-nado" kata nya sembari bersemu merah. ku hentakkan dua kali lagi penis ku "ah..ah aku ma-mau keluar..hyung" kata nya... "sama" kata ku juga...

..

punya ku dan kyuhyun ke luar bersama, punya ku didalam kyuhyun sedangkan kyuhyun di luar dan membasahi dada ku. aku pun ambruk. ku peluk kyuhyun dengan erat. ia pun membalas nya. "jadi kita sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih ne? dan aku seme nya." kata ku "ne.. mwo? kau jadi seme? tidak." tolaknya saat aku bilang aku yang menjadi seme."saranghaeyo kyu" ucapku "nado saranghaeyo hae hyung."

TBC OR AND?

NC gagal... review biar tar aku buat chap 2 nya...

hehehe


End file.
